


Lady and the Lord of Storm's End

by Sarah_Black



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Black/pseuds/Sarah_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis wakes up really early. Sansa does not. Lady starts to follow him around while her mistress sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady and the Lord of Storm's End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts).



> This is just a fluffy little "deleted scene" from [Lady of Storm's End,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5728531) but it can stand on its own. Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** As always, GRRM owns everything, I'm not doing this to make money.

Lady had taken to following Stannis around early in the morning while her mistress still slept.

She would keep Ghost company as Stannis sparred with Jon, and then _insist_ on watching him as he washed the sweat of the exercise off. He usually did not give himself time for a full bath, but he liked to strip down and use linen cloths he soaked in warm water and soap to freshen himself up.

There was something decidedly unladylike about the way Lady stared at him while he did this, but she never listened when he attempted to shoo her away. Instead she would cock her head to the side and let out a pitiful whine. He would invariably give up and try to ignore her after that.

He always ate a bit of rye bread and cold meat before he went to the training yard, but he liked to sit down with Shireen as she broke her fast and eat something a little more substantial after he finished cleaning himself up and getting dressed for the day. Lady, in her turn, liked to stay under the table and place her head in his lap. The first time she did this he had yelped in startlement, and Shireen had stared at him, utterly baffled by his undignified behaviour.

Again Lady refused to budge when he attempted to shoo her away, resolutely keeping her head in his lap. It had been a bit unnerving the first time to be unable to shift her head and to know that she had all those sharp teeth near some things that were quite important to him, but once he got used to the weight of Lady’s head on his lap he did not mind it much. The weight was not so heavy as to cause him discomfort, and she was quite warm. If he went to his solar to read and write letters, Lady would occasionally sneak under his desk and do the same thing there.

Stannis grew to expect Lady’s presence in the mornings, and lately he had started to feel a little disappointed when she left him. It was ridiculous to feel that way as Lady was Sansa’s pet, not his, but he couldn’t really help himself. Lady was well behaved and seemed to emanate a serene, peaceful sort of feeling. Stannis felt calmed and soothed when he was in the wolf’s company, and bereft when she left to seek her mistress.

One morning he decided to follow Lady when she stood up, yawned, and headed for the door of his solar. She headed straight for Sansa’s bedchamber and seemed to have learnt how to open the door with her paws as she required no assistance to get inside. Stannis only hesitated for a short moment outside in the corridor before following the wolf.

He entered just in time to watch Lady jump up on the bed and curl up beside Sansa. Sansa mumbled something incoherent and started to pet Lady absently, obviously still half asleep.

Stannis shook his head at Sansa’s amazing ability to sleep the morning away and resolved to make certain that Shireen would not develop this sort of habit.

“My lady?” Stannis said, clearing his throat a little awkwardly.

Lady lifted her head and gave him a quizzical look. “Sansa,” he said pointedly, glaring at the wolf. _No, I was not talking to you._

“Mm,” Sansa mumbled, moving underneath her bedclothes until she was lying on her side.

“Do you intend to sleep until luncheon?” he snapped irritably, ignoring Lady’s low warning growl. Lady disliked it when he spoke discourteously to Sansa.

“Stannis?” Sansa said, sounding confused.

His cock twitched against his breeches. Sansa so rarely called him by his given name when he was not actively bedding her that he was starting to unconsciously connect the sound of his name on her lips with sexual activity. 

“What are you doing here, my lord?” she asked curiously, having risen up to a seated position. She was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and peering at him in the dimly lit room. The curtains were drawn, no lamps were lit, and no fire blazed in the grate. The only light in the room was the small amount of daylight that was making its way past the heavy window drapes.

Her bedclothes slipped and Stannis could see that she was naked under them. She often did not bother to put her impractical nightgowns back on after he took her at night, sleeping quite happily in the nude. He knew this quite well, and yet he was staring as if he’d never seen a naked woman before.

His mouth felt dry.

“My lord?” Sansa and Lady both cocked their heads to the side at the same moment, giving him identical looks of bewilderment.

_Gods. This will ruin my whole plan for the day._

Stannis began to unbutton his doublet and walk towards the bed, giving Sansa a quelling look, warning her not to question this.

“Oh,” Sansa said, her eyes widening, “get off the bed, Lady,” she ordered, “make room for Lord Stannis.”


End file.
